Aramil Galanodel
Male Grey Elf Wizard 1st lvl Neutral Good Str 10 0 - 4 points (-2 racial) Dex 18 +4 - 10 points (+2 racial) Con 12 +1 - 6 points (-2 racial) Int 18 +4 - 10 points (+2 racial) Wis 10 0 - 2 points Cha 8 -1 - 0 points Hit Points: 8 AC 14, Touch 14, Flat-Footed 10 Init +4 BAB +0 Grap +0 Speed 30 Fort +1, Ref +4, Will +2 (+4 vs Enchantment) +0 Melee, Rapier, 1d6, 18-20/x2 +0 Melee, Dagger, 1d4, 19-20/x2 +4 Ranged, Longbow, 1d8, x3, 100'r Medium Sized, 5'10" Tall, 140 lbs., 150 Yrs. old White Long Straight Hair, Pale Green Eyes, Fair skin Languages: Common, Elven, Draconic, Sylvan, Goblin, Orc Skills: (trained) +5 Concentration (4) +6 Decipher Script (2) +8 Knowledge Arcana (4) +8 Knowledge Nature (4) +8 Spellcraft (4) +2 Survival (4cc) +5 Tumble (2cc) (untrained) +2 Listen (+2 racial) +2 Spot (+2 racial) 0 Climb, Jump, Swim +4 Balance, Escape Artist, Hide, Move Silently, Ride, Use Rope +4 Appraise, Craft, Forgery, Search 0 Heal, Sense Motive -1 Bluff, Diplomacy, Disguise, Gather Information, Intimidate, Perform Proficiencies: Dagger, Club, Quarterstaff, Longsword, Rapier Light and Heavy Crossbow, all Bows Feats: Toughness Scribe Scroll Elven Traits: Low-Light Vision immunity to sleep effects +2 ST vs Enchantment extra proficiencies (Longsword, Rapier, all Bows) +2 Racial bonus to Listen, Search, & Spot checks automatic Serch for secret doors within 5 feet Wizard Abilities: Schools specialization (Abjuration) Forbidden schools (Illusion, Necromancy) Familiar (none yet) Spells Prepared: 0th- Dancing Lights, Mage Hand, Message, Resistance(s) 1st- Charm Person, Shield(s), Sleep Spellbook 0th- Acid Splash, Arcane Mark, Dancing Lights, Daze, Detect Magic, Detect Poison, Flare, Light, Mage Hand, Mending, Message, Open/Close, Prestidigitation, Ray of Frost, Read Magic, Resistance 1st- Charm Person, Feather Fall, Identify, Magic Missile, Shield, Sleep, Unseen Servant Background: Aramil belongs to the popular and large grey-elven family of Galanodel, which like nearly all the families of grey elves is considered to be a noble family. As a youngster of such family, he was raised by the elders of his community in all the traditional fields the elves are known to be fond of: swordplay, archery, arts, ancient lore, nature and, of course, magic. Although he managed to learn the basics of everything he was teached of, being very clever since he was a kid obviously led him to appreciate and assimilate the intellectual knowledge more than the action skills, in which he is rather an average elf. He has lived most of his life in his forest elven village, save for some minor youth (or rather, childhood) adventuring in nearby woods, which costed him a few scars from orcs and goblins, scars he is very shy about and keeps well hidden in secret... In tune with his very elvish personality, the reason why he recently decided to leave home for a bit of adventure is mostly boredom for the quiet life in the deep of the forest. Personality: It is common knowledge that elves are often aloof and arrogant, and grey elves are even more aloof and arrogant by the elven standards. Aramil is often considered aloof and arrogant by the grey elven standard, an attitude that has generally gained his a reputation for being everything except a nice and pleasant companion. Despite this, he is definitely good-hearted and generous, and cares very little for power and wealth. He is very respectful to all the beings of nature and to the people of every race and culture, although when addressed he often speaks as a spoiled child. Look: Slightly taller than an average elf, Aramil is also well-built, if not almost-unnoticeably overweight, probably a consequence of being familiar (and fond) of the good food of the grey elven courts. He doesn't delight in jewelry at all, for which he cares nothing, but appreciates comfortable soft clothes of good textures; eventually, he accepts to wear a useful hooded cloak with many pockets now that he is adventuring, but tries to keep his good clothes underneath. The only distinctive feature he has is probably an unluckily annoying voice, which sounds a bit too high for a male and definitely not gifted with intonation. He still believes he can sing pretty well, but has learned not to in public. Items/Equipment: Explorer's outfit (8lb.) 5gp Rapier (belt left, 2lb.) 20gp Silver Dagger (belt rear, 1lb.) 10gp Shortbow (right shoulder, 2lb.) 30gp Quiver with 40 arrows (left shoulder, 6lb.) 2gp Spellbook (3lb.) 15gp Spell component pouch (2lb.) 5gp Belt pouch (1/2lb.) 1gp with Trail ration (1lb.) 5sp and Soap (1lb.) 5sp Waterskin (4lb.) 1gp Scroll of Mage Armor, CL1 (in the Case, 1/2lb.) 25gp + 1gp (case) (weight tot. 25lb., value tot. 116gp) Wealth: Gp 4 Category:Moon elves Category:Wizards